


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Will moved back to the US, and it was his first day in his new school.And he saw someone that he thought he knew.Someone with whom he had promised to share a story about his first kiss.





	First Time He Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time He Kissed a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349110) by Kadie Elder. 



> 1\. My first Solangelo fic in 2018. Yeay! Hopefully not the last one?  
> 2\. Based on the MV of the song First Time He Kissed a Boy by Kadie Elder. Please please please watch the video. The first time I watched it I just knew that I had to write something based on the MV. Oh, and also, the pastel aesthetic of the mV is really nice :)  
> 3\. My knowledge about tennis is next to nothing. So I do apologize for any mistakes and inaccuracy.

The first day in his new school was alright. Not so bad. On a scale of 1 to 10, where 10 was an awesomely amazing day, Will would rate his first day in Olympus High to be 7. Probably even close to 7.5. But as he followed Cecil to the tennis courts, he could feel that the optimism that he had been having before slowly started to disappear. The closer hey got to the tennis courts, the more anxious he got. Cecil himself didn’t seem to notice any change in Will’s expression, as he kept on talking excitedly about the tennis club.

Cecil led him from the locker room where they have changed into their tennis shorts to pass rows of tennis courts, where some people were doing light stretching. Will’s eyes caught a mop of dark hair of a boy, and for a second, his heartbeat doubled.

Could that be?

The boy was talking with another girl with long black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. But from where he was standing right now, Will could not make sure that the boy was really-

“Will?”

Will’s head snapped to Cecil. Cecil stared at Will, already holding the doorknob of the club’s office, looking slightly confused.

Will blinked. “Yeah?”

“We’re here. Ready to see Coach Hedge?”

Will stretched his lips into a small, nervous smile.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding at Cecil. “Come on, let’s go see him.”

 

*******

Coach Hedge was…vertically challenged. At least for someone who was coaching a high-school tennis team. Nevertheless, his body language and his piercing eyes when he stared at Will showed that he was not a person that you want to mess with.

“So you said you also played when you were in England?”

Will clasped his hands behind him. Unconsciously shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, Will nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “I went to a public tennis club in Manchester.”

Coach Hedge folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back in his chair, tilting the chair so it was pushed against the wall.

“Very well, then,” he said, putting his feet on the desk. “We have regular practice every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. There will be a try-out in two weeks. You can try if you want to.”

“I’d love to.”

“Until the try-out, you can join us for practice. But for today, I think it’s better if you just see how we’re doing it here.”  
“Thank you, Coach,” Will said, nodding again at him.

Coach Hedge angled his neck to Cecil. “Take him to see the others, Cecil.”

 

*******

Cecil nudged Will’s shoulder with his, and grinned at him as they walked out of Coach Hedge’s office.

“Welcome to the club, dude.”

Will flashed a smile at him. “I am not officially in the club yet,” he said. “I still have to do the try-out, right?”

Cecil shrugged a shoulder. “Well, yeah. But I’m sure that you will nail it.”

“Thanks,” Will said, his smile widened a bit.

Cecil stopped and gestured at one of the courts, where two pairings were playing a game.

“Those two are among the best, not just in this school, but in the state,” Cecil said, pointing with his chin to one of the pairings who were on the closest side to where they were standing.

Will gazed at the boy and the girl on the court that Cecil was telling him about.

He gasped when he saw the boy. Next to him, Cecil kept on talking.

“…and with that kind of combination, of course, they basically the best one in the state for mixed-double.”

Will slowly turned his head.

“What’s his name?”

“Nico. And Drew,” Cecil said. “They’re also in the same year like us.”

“Oh,” Will said, watching Nico taking his stance, getting ready to make a serve.

_Nico._

A name that Will has not heard for six years. Yet the name stayed in his mind for those six years.

“Come on,” Cecil said. “There’s a bench over there where you can sit and watch the game if you want.”

“Yeah, sure,” Will said.

“Hey, Will?”

“Hm?”

“I feel bad that I have to leave you now, but I have promised Lou Ellen that I will be her partner today,” Cecil said as they walked to the bench, glancing at Will with a guilty expression.

“Don’t worry about it,” Will said, flashing an assuring smile at Cecil. “I’ll just watch them play for a while.”

Cecil grinned at him and clasped his shoulder. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure,” Will said. “I’ll text you, okay?”

Cecil waved at him and walked away. Will took a seat on the bench and dropped his backpack next to him.  He looked at the court, where Nico and Drew were playing. The bench was a bit far from the courts, but Will could still have a clear view of the pairings that were playing.

From what he was watching, Will could see why Cecil said that Drew and Nico were the best players in the tennis club.

To say that Will was impressed by Nico was a bit of understatement. He was totally captivated, mesmerized by Nico.

The way his lithe body moved as he swung his racket, hitting the ball gracefully. The way his body arched to the back just a bit when he made a serve. The way he and Drew seemed to communicate mentally without even saying any words, and just made the game look easy, too easy for them.

And most of all, it amazed him how Nico has changed, but at the same time, he was still the same Nico.

Will was sure now. It was the same Nico that he knew years ago. The same Nico with whom Will had spent unforgettable summer days that would forever linger in his mind, haunting his memories.

For a couple of times, Will thought he saw Nico glanced at him. But Will always looked down, fixing his eyes on his shoes every time he saw Nico gazed at where he was sitting.

Will kept on watching the game. And the more he stared at Nico, he could feel a foreign heat creeping in inside of him.

Will shifted on the bench. He was looking down at his shoes, thinking that maybe he should go now when he saw a ball, rolling on the ground to where he was sitting.  A second later, a pale hand with slender fingers picked up the ball.

Will looked up and found Nico stood a few feet away from him. Holding the ball that he just picked up, he stared at Will, his other hand clutching his racket.

Will forgot how to breathe.

Nico kept his eyes at Will and something flashed across Nico’s expression.

Will’s heart skipped a beat.

Then Nico turned around. Without saying anything, he quickly walked back to the court where Drew was waiting for him.

Will followed Nico with his eyes, then his eyes darted to Drew. Drew was staring at him with piercing eyes, lips thinned into a line. And even within the distance, Will could see, he could feel Drew’s glare at him.

Will quickly looked down to his lap. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then slowly looked up again. The game already continued, and Drew was too busy chasing the ball to continue shooting daggers at Will. Will’s eyes darted to Nico and for a split second, their eyes met through the distance before Nico looked away. Will checked the scoreboard. Drew and Nico were already leading by 5-2, and from the way they were playing, Will was pretty sure the game would end soon with them winning it. Will fished his phone from his pocket, sliding his finger on the screen to unlock it. He found Cecil’s number and decided to text him to let his new friend now that he’s leaving. He was just typing two words when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Will lifted his head up, and Drew stood in front of him, one of her hand on his hip.

She glared at Will like he was trying to slice Will into shredded pieces with her eyes.

“Hey, kid!”

If it was not because of Drew’s totally unfriendly expression and the frown on her face, it was hilarious how Drew called him a kid. Will was pretty sure he was at least 5 or 6 inches taller than the Asian girl.

“It’s Will,” he said, locking his eyes at Drew. “My name is Will.”

“Whatever.” Drew waved her hand dismissively. “You’re new here?”

Will hummed as he gave her a single nod.

“Okay. Since you’re new, let me tell you one basic rule here. Nico is my partner. We are the best double in the state.”

Will said nothing but kept his eyes on Drew.

“So don’t you dare to even _think_ , that you will have a chance to partner with him.”

A foreign wave of heat surged inside of Will.

“What? Is he your property or something?” Will asked sharply.

“Well,” Drew crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe he  _is_.”

Will snorted.

“Maybe it’s for  _him_  to decide.”

“And what makes you-“

“Drew?”

The voice made the two of them stopped glaring at each other. Nico walked towards them with an unreadable expression, still clutching his racket in his right hand.  Will turned his head to look at Nico, who was running his fingers through the curls of his dark hair.

A different kind of heat rushed in Will’s vein, and he quickly looked away.

“What is going on?” Nico asked and stopped next to Drew.

Will looked up again.  Drew turned her head to Nico for a second before glaring back at Will.

“That new kid,” she said, gesturing with her chin. “He was bragging about how good he is,” Drew continued with a distasteful expression, like Will was a mud stain on her white tennis skirt.

“I did  _not_!” Will protested.

“You just did!” Drew leaned her head forward as she took a step closer to Will.

“I DID NOT!” Will stood up, hands balled into fists on his sides.

“You piece of shit, you-“

“Drew.” Nico placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it quite firmly. Drew stopped talking but kept glaring at Will.

“Drop it. I don’t think it’s worth the time,” Nico said.

“Drew, Nico?”

Another boy that Will recognized as one who just played as Drew and Nico’s opposing pairing came by, looking confused, slightly terrified.

“It’s okay, Mitchell,” Nico said as he turned his head to the brown-hair boy that just came. Nico even tried to stretch his lips into a small smile, like he was trying to assure the other boy.

Mitchell bit his lower lip, and stood a little bit behind Drew.

“And you,” Nico turned his head back to Will, locking his eyes at Will.

Will’s heart stopped beating.

“Don’t brag about how good you are. Show us how good you are. That’s how we do it here,” Nico said. His words and eyes stabbed Will’s heart coldly.

Will stood still, frozen.

Too shocked to say anything.

Too hurt to think of anything.

“Come on, Drew,” Nico said. “Let’s go.”

Nico turned around swiftly and walked away. Drew shot another nasty glare at Wil before turning around and followed Nico. Mitchell glanced at Will with a nervous look. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth back and ran after the other two.

Will clenched his balled hands, his nails dug into his fist. The air felt too heavy, and it was like his chest was filled with lead.

Will swallowed. He grabbed his backpack, and ran.

 

*******

* * *

 

**_[Elysium Summer Camp, 6 years ago]_ **

 

_Will took a step closer to where Nico was sitting. Nico was facing the lake, his legs hanging from the small wooden dock._

_“Go away,” Nico_ said, but didn’t turn around.

 _Being as stubborn as usual, Will made his way to where Nico_ was, and sat next to him.

_“I said go away, Will.”_

_“I don’t want to,” Will shook his head but keep his eyes on the horizon._

_Nico sighed. The days that they have spent together in the summer camp probably has taught him that Will could be a stubborn little shit._

_“You’re upset,” Will said. “Why?”_

_Nico looked down to his lap, where his hands were clasped, fingers interlacing each other. For a little while, he said nothing._

_Wil waited._

_“I saw Percy kissed Annabeth today,” Nico said with a low voice._

_Will bit his lip. Percy was a nice guy, two years older than them and probably one of the most popular kids in the summer camp. Percy was tall for a 12-year old kid, and with his jet-black hair and green eyes, Will was not surprised to see a bunch of girls stealing glances at him._

_Percy was a nice guy, friendly with a great sense of humor. And it made Will feel guilty that he could not really like him._

_Because he secretly disliked the way Nico’s face light up when he saw Percy._

_He got slightly annoyed whenever Nico talked about Percy excitedly._

_But now, it really made him upset that Nico was sad, because of Percy._

_Will chewed his lower lip, didn’t know what to say._

_“You’re sad because they kiss?” Will finally asked even though even for himself, the question sounded meaningless._

_Nico let out a long sigh._

_“I’m sad because it means Percy likes Annabeth, right? And I mean… like like.”_

_Silence again for a while._

_“Is it wrong if I want Percy to like me, and not Annabeth?”_

_Nico’s voice was trembled and so low, barely a whisper._

_Will gripped the edge of the wooden plank that they were sitting on tighter._

_“No,” Will said, shaking his head, almost furiously. “Why would you think so?”_

_Nico lifted his head up and turned to look at Will. He looked slightly confused and a bit surprised._

_“You don’t think that a boy liking another boy was wrong?”_

_Will bit his lower lip, then shook his head._

_“Why is it wrong?”_

_Nico stared at him, saying nothing._

_Will sighed. He looked away from Nico, gazing back to the lake._

_“No,” he said, shaking his head again. He looked down to his lap. “I don’t think it’s wrong.”_

_Will turned his heat to Nico, and his heart fluttered pleasantly. Nico was staring at him, cheeks blushing, and a small shy smile gracing his lips._

_Will could not stop himself from smiling. He nudged Nico’s shoulder with his._

_“Come on,” he said as he stood up. “They said we’ll have apple pie for dessert tonight.” He offered his hand to Nico. Nico took his hand and stood up._

_Nico didn’t let go off_ _his hand when they walked to the dining pavilion._

_Will didn’t say anything about that._

_He held Nico’s hand back instead._

**_***_ **

_After that afternoon, Will and Nico became even more inseparable from one another.  And for Will, summer days became even brighter when he realized Nico no longer stared at Percy with that longing look. His smile got slightly wider whenever Nico spared a seat next to him in every meal in the dining pavilion._

_It was the weekend before their last week in the summer camp. They sat next to each other on the small dock by the lake, which had become some sort of their place._

_“How do you think it would feel to kiss someone?” Nico asked._

_Will turned his head to Nico. For some unknown reason, Will felt his cheeks were warmer. Nico turned his head to Will. There was curiosity_ _in his dark eyes and for a fleeting second, Will wondered to himself._

_How would it feel to kiss Nico?_

_A sudden rush of embarrassment ran through the inside of Will and he looked away from Nico._

_He shrugged his shoulders._

_“I don’t know,” he said._

_“You’ve never thought about it?”_

_Will turned his head again to Nico. Nico still stared at him with that curious look._

_Will looked down. He absently drew circles on the surface of the wooden plank. “Maybe,” he answered vaguely. “A couple of times.”_

_Will peeked up at Nico from beneath his eyelashes. Nico was biting his lips, his cheeks were slightly brighter._

_“Do you think it would feel…nice?”_

_Will lifted his head, keeping his eyes on Nico. “I don’t know,” he said, feeling like an idiot for keep on repeating the same answer. “But I hope yeah, it would feel nice.”_

_“Would you tell me if you ever kiss someone?”_

_Will stared at Nico and there was something foreign, something that almost looked like a fragile hope in Nico’s eyes._

_Will curled up his lips into a smile. “Yeah,” he said, nodding at Nico. “You would be the first one I tell about.”_

_“Promise?” Nico lifted his hand up, offering his pinky finger._

_Will grinned at Nico, and linked his pinky finger with Will’s._

_“I promise. When I have my first kiss with a boy, you will be the first one to know.”_

 

*******

* * *

 

Will found a small shack, that he assumed was a place to keep old sporting gears. It was a bit hidden by some shrubs, which were about Will’s waist on height. Behind the shack, Will found some old barrels lined up against the wall. Will let his backpack drop to the ground as he slumped himself to sit on one of the barrels.

His chest was still heaving as he took his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a small picture from the wallet. A picture that was taken 6 years ago, and had been with Will ever since.

Will stared at the picture. At the two boys who were grinning at the camera, holding a yellowish trophy together.

They were so young six years ago.

They were just kids six years ago.

Something clenched Will’s heart, to feel how that summer they spent together six years ago felt like just days ago, and at the same time, how six years had changed everything.

The sound of dry leaves being crushed by footsteps jolted Will’s head as he scrambled to slide the picture back to the wallet.

He lifted his head up, finding Nico stood a few feet away from him. There was a vague, tentative smile on Nico’s lips. Like he was not sure whether he was allowed to smile.

“Hey,” he said to Will.

Will stared at him.

The wound from what Nico just said earlier was still too fresh.

But to know that Nico was here, obviously trying to find Will after what just happened, somehow it soothed the wound.

It took a beat too long before Will managed to greet him back.

“Hey.”

Nico took another step forward. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Mind if…” Nico stopped, looking hesitant and let his unfinished sentence hang in the air.

“No.” Will shook his head. “Go ahead,” he said, and looked away.

Nico walked to the barrels, and sat on the one right next to Will.

For a while, none of them said anything.

But it was Nico who broke the silence first.

“You’re new here?”

Will hummed and nodded, but still didn’t trust himself enough to look at Nico. Just Nico’s presence here, so close that their shoulders barely touching each other, it stirred up something inside of Will.

“Where from?”

This time Will steeled himself to glance at Nico before he answered. “Manchester. UK.”

Nico hummed. “So that’s where you’ve been gone after that summer?”

Will’s heart suddenly lost its beat.

Will snapped his head to Nico, who still held his eyes straight forward.

“You remember?”

Nico turned his head to Will. There is a soft look when his eyes met Will’s.

“Of course,” he said. “Of course I remember.”

There was a small smile, so similar to a sentimental one painted on Nico’s lips.

“I thought you forgot,” Will said, half-whispering.

“I thought you were the one who’s forgotten me,” Nico said and looked away from Will. He took a deep breath and exhaled it out.

“I… I kept on checking my mailbox after that summer, you know,” Nico said. He had his eyes on the bushes in front of them, but it looked like he was staring at something else. At reels of memories from years ago.

Will bit his lip. His chest constricted with guilt.

“I am sorry,” he said, hoping Nico knew how sincere he was. “It’s just… It happened too suddenly.”

It was. Will remembered that the first thing that he saw when he entered his house that day after coming back from the summer camp, was empty rooms and some big boxes.

He still remembered how he cried for the whole night, blaming his parents for saying nothing about them moving countries.

And he remembered staring at the white clouds over blue sky from the airplane window, thinking how he might never see Nico again.

He never forgot him, though.

The memories never left him.

Nico turned his head to Will.

His smile was wider. Just a bit.

The light in his eyes was brighter. Just a little.

And Will felt a little breathless.

“Hey,” Nico said, nudging Will’s knees with his. A simple touch that set an electric shock.

“But you’re here now,” Nico said. “And now I know you didn’t forget me.”

Will could not make himself stop staring at that smile. At those dark pink lips.

Will swallowed.

Nico chewed his lower lip as he kept his eyes at Will and his cheeks were now dusted in pink. They both looked away and Will was slightly surprised to realize how his breathing got heavier.

“Do you still remember what you have promised me?” Nico asked, and his voice was a bit unsteady.

The heat in Will’s stomach became hotter and suddenly Will became even more aware of how close they were now, of how their knees were now brushing each other.

‘Yes,” Will answered. He could hear how his own voice was also trembled. “But I still can’t tell you anything.”

From the corner of his eyes, Will could see Nico turned his head to Will.

“Why?”

Will’s throat was dry and bees were swarming in his stomach “Because… I…” Will stopped to take a deep breath.

“I have not kissed a boy yet.” The words fell off from his lips like all of them was just one single word.

His cheeks were warm and the back of his neck was so hot as Will peeked at Nico.

“Hey,” Nico said. There was something in his voice this time. Something alluring, almost seductive. He placed his hand over Will’s knee. The skin where Nico was touching him felt like burning, and the fire quickly spread out in Will’s veins.

“It’s okay,” Nico said. “Maybe you are just waiting for the right person.”

Will had no idea what was it that made him become this bold. But he braced himself to angle his neck, to level his gaze at Nico’s eyes.

“What if the right person is sitting next to me right now?”

 Nico’s dark eyes were like burning charcoal now as he pressed the side of his thigh against Will’s.

Will caught a breath.

“Then maybe you should just kiss him now,” Nico said, half-whispering with heavy breaths.

Nico’s hand slid smoothly from Will’s knees to his thigh, jolting electric sparks along the way. Will’s hand flew to Nico’s cheek, holding it gently as he carefully leaned his face forward.

“Maybe I should,” Will said, then inched his face closer to Nico’s face. Nico’s lips were half parted as he angled his neck. The side of his nose brushed the tip of Will’s nose

“Maybe I will,” Will whispered. He leaned forward. He closed his eyes as his upper lip was now pressed against Nico’s lower lip. Nico let out a small sigh as he moved his lips gently, letting Will’s lips captured his.

For a moment the world was forgotten as Will carefully traced Nico’s lips with his, trying to savor and remember how soft, how warm those lips were against his.

But Will could not think.

He could only feel how much he wanted more of this. His other hand now was now holding the side of Nico’s head, fingers buried between soft strands of hair as Will tried to chase the traces of something sweet on Nico’s lips.

Nico pulled away carefully, almost hesitantly. Panting, Will slowly opened his eyes, finding the dark galaxy in Nico’s eyes were twinkling with something warm.

“So, how was it?” Nico asked, half-teasingly as his eyes stared right into Will’s. “How was it when you kissed a boy for the first time?”

Will let out a small laugh. He let his gaze fell down as he felt how his whole face was blushing furiously.

“It was great,” he said as he looked up at Nico again. He stroked Nico’s flushed cheeks with his thumb.

“It was great, I feel like I want to do it again,” he whispered, and leaned forward to kiss Nico again.

 

*******

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Your kudos, comments and feedbacks mean A LOT to me :)  
> 2\. Say hi to me on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
